


Beaches and Boardwalk Photo Booths

by simonsprettyface



Series: Spierfeld Week [5]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Beaches, Bram and Simon are grossly cute but everyone loves it tbh, F/M, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 14:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14310663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsprettyface/pseuds/simonsprettyface
Summary: “A beach trip?” Bram asked, looking over at Simon.“Yeah! Just the five of us. It’ll be fun,” Simon said, sitting down on the couch next to him. “A couple days down at the beach, just spending the days in the sand and shopping and maybe going to clubs and hope they don’t check our IDs. You know, the usual beach experience,” he chuckled, smiling. “So are you in?”“You know I am.”





	Beaches and Boardwalk Photo Booths

“A beach trip?” Bram asked, looking over at Simon. 

“Yeah! Just the five of us. It’ll be fun,” Simon said, sitting down on the couch next to him. “A couple days down at the beach, just spending the days in the sand and shopping and maybe going to clubs and hope they don’t check our IDs. You know, the usual beach experience,” he chuckled, smiling. “So are you in?”

“You know I am.”

A week later found the five of them crammed into Simon’s car as usual, just a bit cramped but in a way that they were accustomed to at this point. Though that didn’t mean that at least once an hour someone from the backseat was complaining about being crammed back there with two people while Simon and Bram were sitting comfortably in the front. 

They couldn’t get to the beach soon enough, everyone rushing out of the car and stretching their legs. “Thank fuck, I thought I’d never get to use my legs again,” Abby joked, stretching. 

“Could be worse, I had to watch you two make kissy faces at each other the whole time,” Leah teased back, rolling her eyes. 

“Sorry,” the four others said at the same time without thinking.

“I mean I was just talking to Abby and Nick, but you two are gross too,” Leah said fondly, shoving Simon playfully before getting her suitcase out of the back. They checked in and went up to their rooms, springing the extra money to get three rooms instead of just one room for all of them. That night they didn’t do much other than order pizza and go down to the pool, tired from the trip down.

The next day, they all got up early to go get breakfast before going to the beach, setting up a couple umbrellas and chairs to settle in for the day. 

Bram took off his shirt and Simon playfully wolf whistled, looking him up and down. “Damn, who’s that babe right there?” he flirted, smirking slightly. 

“Sorry, I’m taken,” he laughed, rubbing on some sunblock. “And I have the best boyfriend in the world.”

“Must be a lucky guy.”

“Can you two stop for like, five seconds?” Nick said, watching them. “You’re making me look like a shitty boyfriend in comparison with all your heart eyes and flirting.”

Leah, Abby, and Bram decided to get in the water and Simon and Nick watched them from the chairs, smiling softly. Bram lifted Leah up and she sat on his shoulders, laughing. Abby splashed them before wading out a little bit, sticking her tounge out playfully at the pair. 

“This was a good idea,” Nick said, still watching the three of them as he talked. “Feels like we haven’t gotten to spend too much time together this summer, the five of us. And I’ve missed y’all,” he said honestly. “Even if you and Bram seem to look at each other like you’d rather be making out like eighty percent of the time.”

“More like ninety,” Simon joked, smiling. “Come on, you know how it is. You’re the same with Abby. Don’t act like you don’t spend most of your time thinking about her. Kissing her, touching her, just… being there with her. That’s how I feel with Bram.”

“You two are good together, you really are. I like seeing you happy.”

After a few more minutes the trio left the water, going back over to where the other two were sitting. Bram stood over Simon, looking down at him before sitting on his lap, dripping wet.

“I’m wet.”

“I can see that,” he laughed, wrapping his arms around Bram’s waist. ”Wet and cute,” he said sweetly, pecking his cheek. 

They all went back to the hotel to get changed, deciding to go grab some dinner and then going to a club they noticed down the street. As they made their way down the side of the beach on their way to the club, Abby nudged them. “We should take pictures in the photo booth,” she said, nodding towards a photobooth on the side of the boardwalk. 

“Yes!” Leah said eagerly and they all followed her. They all squeezed into the booth, Leah in the middle and the two couples on each side with Abby on Nick’s lap and Simon on Bram’s so they could all fit. They took enough pictures so they they could all get a strip, and as they looked at all the pictures they couldn’t help but laugh. Simon’s favorite was one where Nick and Abby kissed at the same time as him and Bram, with Leah between them making a joking disgusted face at the PDA. 

They finally got to the club and made their way in, Abby getting them a few drinks since she was the only one with a fake ID good enough to actually work. She came back and they took the drinks before moving out to the dance floor. 

Bram and Simon danced for most of the night, just focusing on each other. There was nothing in the world to Simon at that time but the feeling of Bram pressed against him and the occasional sound of Bram’s voice in his ear or the feeling of his lips. Eventually he also danced with Abby and Leah, just laughing and enjoying the night. Even more so when they noticed while Leah had slipped away to sit down for a minute, a girl had come over to her and started talking to her. He recognized the look on her face and his suspicions were confirmed when an hour later he noticed them kissing, lost in their own little world. ‘Good for her,’ he thought to himself. ‘She deserves this.’ He just wanted his best friend to be happy, he knew how hard things were for her sometimes and if she wanted to kiss girls, then she deserved to kiss girls. Or guys. Or whoever she wanted. And it seemed like who she wanted to kiss was a pretty girl with a short dress and tan legs that she rested a hand on as they kissed.

They danced and hung out until the early hours of the morning before heading back to their hotel, exhausted and collapsing into bed the second they were back.

Their last day there they slept in late, taking it easy. They instantly went to the beach and spent the day getting some sun and playing in the water. There was a relaxed atmosphere around the five of them that was almost addictive, they never wanted to lose this feeling. But sadly, all things must come to an end. They headed home the next day, bags filled with souvenirs and their phones full of pictures, everyone but Simon sleeping most of the drive exhausted from the past couple days. But he didn’t mind, because it made him happy.

Happy that he had all of them, that Bram fit in perfectly to their little friend group. That they all loved him and accepted him for who he was, wholeheartedly. And this week had been one they’d never forget, and he couldn’t be happier. He was so in love and he had the best friends in the world, what more did he need?

Simon smiled when Bram woke up slowly, stretching the best he could in his seat and smiling sleepily at him. “My favorite little chauffeur,” he teased, reaching out and taking Simon’s hand. 

“You better be glad you’re cute, Greenfeld, or I’d kick you out of the car,” he said, though he lifted Bram’s hand and kissed it. 

“Good thing I’m fucking adorable, then.”

“Can you two  _ please _ wait until you’ve dropped us off before you start being all sappy?” they heard Nick grumble from the back seat, and they couldn’t help but laugh.

“Fine. That’s fair.”


End file.
